


Her head in the clouds.

by captandor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living off of faith and twilights. Oh the fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her head in the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by petitemachine | Thor/Jane, all those shadows almost killed your light. My first attempt at this fandom. Un-beta'd. I don't own anything.

Darcy was driving this time, and nearly didn't stop before running into him. Jane was out the van's passenger door before the vehicle had even come to a stop. By the time Darcy looked up from fixing her glasses, her boss was inside the embrace of the very large blond man who had seemed to materialize from no where in the middle of the New Mexican desert. All of their work - it had been three years since he'd last been here, between the destruction of the Bifröst and Jane's disrupted work thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D. Jane had tears in her eyes. As they had neared the conclusion that might finally bridge the worlds, she had slept less than her usual two hours a night, going days without eating or brushing her hair. She was so close, she knew it. And here they were, her crying and him grinning, laughing so loudly Darcy might swear she could feel the ground booming beneath the van with the noise.

The ride back was silent, with Thor holding Jane's hand and watching the landscape with the same excitement he'd had exploring upon his first visit. His enthusiasm for life threw Jane off, and she suddenly felt fragile next to him. Wasn't he supposedly a god, anyway? What had she been thinking? She worries at her chapped bottom lip some more and tries to remember why this was a good idea. When they get home, Darcy excuses herself into town for the night.

After breathless kisses and when they've settled in with a beer on the roof of her lab, her sitting between his legs on an aluminum lawn chair, he tells her what happened. How Loki betrayed him and humanity and he had to destroy the bridge. She doesn't even feel like she needs an explanation, forgives him before the whole story is even out of his mouth, placing fingers gently there and then kissing him in the cold. Thor sets his beer down (more gently than she remembered him capable of, oh all that's changed!) and pulls her, lifts her up onto his lap and into his chest and wraps his arms around her, eyes staring intently into hers.

"Tell me, what have you been up to Jane Foster?" She giggles a little, but then thinks of three years working for something she didn't know was even possible. Living off of faith and twilights. Her laughter extinguished, she gazes at their small metal fire pit and struggles with her words. After a moment, Thor pulls her close again and says, "I told you I'd be back, I'm sorry you had to come and get me." Jane cries into his warmth, burying her face in his chest and letting the stress and worry and fear of the last three years slip off of her like the tears off her cheeks.

In the morning Thor would forget and smash his cereal bowl, causing her to shriek and cackle out loud in happiness before kissing him soundly with a smile on her lips.


End file.
